Show You My Love
by Miku-Shim
Summary: ...karena kau mencintaiku, sedang aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta / "...Bercintalah denganku, dan akan kuberikan semua uangku padamu," / GS! For some chara / Siwook / Siwon – Ryeowook - Kibum - Heechul /
1. Chapter 1

**SHOW YOU MY LOVE**

**~Prolog~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

""Nunna... hiks... kapan Chullie nunna akan datang..."

Gadis kecil yang sebenarnya berusia sama dengan namja kecil yang memanggilnya nunna itu mengelus punggung adiknya yang gemetar dengan lembut. Bibirnya mengeluarkan desisan menenangkan.

"Nunna disini, Bummie, jangan menangis. Appa dan Chullie nunna akan segera datang. Uljima..." ucapnya berulang kali, dengan suara yang juga terisak.

"..."

"Wookie nunna," gumam Kibum sebelum akhirnya kembali merengkuh nunnanya dengan kuat, takut akan kehilangan yeoja itu. Dalam hatinya, namja kecil itu bersumpah, dia akan menjadi kuat dan melindungi saudara kembarnya kelak, di masa yang akan datang.

.

.

.

"..."

"Umma, kumohon. Katakan dimana kau meninggalkan Wookie dan Kibum! Katakan Umma! Aghhh!" sentak Heechul.

"Aku tidak ingat. Aku tidak peduli, Chullie. Anakku hanya kamu. Hanya Heechul cantikku..."

.

.

"Wookie, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan menunjukkan cintaku padamu. Dan aku akan menerima keputusanmu, untuk membalas atau menolaknya,"

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"..."

"Kau butuh uang? Aku akan memberikan sebanyak yang kau mau,"

"..."

"Kau butuh kepuasan? Aku akan menyetubuhimu dengan senang hati"

"..."

"Kenapa kau memintanya bercinta denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak memintaku?! Bercintalah denganku, dan aku akan memberikan semua uangku padamu!"

.

.

"...karena kau bilang kau mencintaiku, Siwon-ssi. Aku tidak percaya apa itu cinta,"

"..."

"...bahkan cinta dan kasih sayang hanyalah rasa samar yang tidak aku mengerti,"

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Akan aku tunjukkan padamu apa itu cinta.

Akan aku ajarkan padamu bagaimana itu cinta.

Akan aku berikan padamu cinta itu...

Akan ku tunjukkan padamu, cintaku.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

SHOW YOU MY LOVE!

.

.

Siwon – Ryeowook

Kim Kibum

Kim Heechul

And another cast...

.

.

.

Isak tangis bersahutan menggema di sebuah kamar sempit dengan satu tempat tidur yang kecil dan penerangan remang-remang. Tidak terlalu keras, memang. Tapi siapapun yang mendengarnya akan terenyuh. Sedu sedan memilukan dari dua kanak-kanak yang saling berpelukan itu.

Harapan mereka hampir pupus. Seharian bahkan belum ada setitik rasa lega yang bisa meredam takut, sedih, marah, dan kecewa dari dua pikiran polos mereka.

"Nunna... hiks... kapan Chullie nunna akan datang..."

Gadis kecil yang sebenarnya berusia sama dengan namja kecil yang memanggilnya nunna itu mengelus punggung adiknya yang gemetar dengan lembut. Bibirnya mengeluarkan desisan menenangkan.

"Nunna disini, Bummie, jangan menangis. Appa dan Chullie unni akan segera datang. Uljima..." ucapnya berulang kali, dengan suara yang juga terisak. Otaknya tidak mencerna apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya ucapan-ucapan penghiburan yang bisa membuat sang adik berhenti menangis.

Kibum memeluk tubuh nunnanya semakin erat, mencari kekuatan untuk tetap membuka mata di tempat asing ini. Airmatanya membuat baju sang nunna basah, tapi nunnanya tidak peduli. Bisa saling menggenggam tangan dan berbisik lembut pun sudah cukup untuk saling mengingatkan keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Bummie, kau namja kuat. Uljima. Kita akan segera pulang. Nunna janji akan menemanimu tidur di rumah nanti. Kita akan tidur berdua, hiks... atau kita tidur di kamar Heechul unni bersama-sama..."

Kibum menatap wajah sembab nunnanya penuh pengharapan. Dianggapnya apa yang dikatakan nunnanya adalah sebuah janji yang nanti harus ditepati.

"Kka... tidurlah. Jangan takut, kita bersama-sama disini"

"Wookie nunna," gumam Kibum sebelum akhirnya kembali merengkuh nunnanya dengan kuat, takut akan kehilangan yeoja itu. Dalam hatinya, namja kecil itu bersumpah, dia akan menjadi kuat dan melindungi saudara kembarnya kelak, di masa yang akan datang.

.

.

.

"Katakan dimana kau meninggalkan mereka. CEPAT KATAKAN!"

Heechul mengguncang bahu yeoja dihadapannya dengan keras. Matanya memerah. Hidungnya sesak dan berair.

"Umma, cepat katakan atau aku akan memasukkannmu ke rumah sakit jiwa. Atau kau lebih memilih masuk ke penjara?!" Heechul mendesis di sela giginya. Bagaimanapun dia mencoba menahan diri tidak menyakiti yeoja yang dipanggilnya umma ini.

Yeoja itu terlihat sehat, sangat waras. Tapi dilihat dari caranya tersenyum saat Heechul melotot dan mendesak serta membentaknya tadi, tidak bisa dipastikan bagaimana perasaan yeoja paruh baya itu berfungsi.

"Chullie, umma masak makanan kesukaanmu. Kajja, kau tidak perlu lagi berbagi dengan anak-anak sialan itu..." bujuk Nyonya Kim tanpa mengindahkan putrinya yang semakin murka. Disentuhnya lembut lengan Heechul yang sedari tadi menggoncang bahunya.

Pertahanan Heechul runtuh. Air mata ketakutannya mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Bibirnya gemetar, mencoba bertanya pada ummanya, sekali lagi.

"Umma, kumohon. Katakan dimana kau meninggalkan Wookie dan Kibum! Katakan Umma! Aghhh!" sentak Heechul. Tangannya menangkup mukanya sendiri, menghalangi laju airmata yang semakin menyesakkan hatinya, meski usahanya itu percuma.

"Aku tidak ingat. Aku tidak peduli, Chullie. Anakku hanya kamu. Hanya Heechul cantikku." Balas ummanya dengan kening mengernyit tidak suka.

"Oh! Jadi kau lupa kalau mereka adalah anakmu dengan laki-laki yang membuatmu meninggalkanku dan appa, hah! Dulu kau membuangku, sekarang kau membuang mereka! Apa kau tidak malu dengan sebutan Umma?! Umma macam apa kau sebenarnya?!" teriak Heechul, tidak tahan lagi menghadapi yeoja yang perasaannya sudah tidak berfungsi. Isak tangis mengiringi setiap tarikan napas Heechul yang terengah.

Harusnya dia tidak boleh mengijinkan sang umma mengajak si kembar jalan-jalan dengan alasan ingin membuat si kembar menyukainya.

Harusnya Heechul tahu kalau ummanya 'sakit' dan sangat berpotensi untuk melukai kedua dongsaengnya.

Heechul bersumpah dalam hati, demi segenap nyawa yang dimilikinya, dia tidak akan pernah lagi mengijinkan sang umma mendekati dongsaengnya.

Tatapan nanar yang dihujamkan Heechul pada ummanya teralihkan oleh dering ponsel. Dengan sigap dan tergesa, yeoja muda nan cantik itu mengangkat panggilan tersebut saat melihat nama sang appalah yang menghubunginya. Rasa takut dan cemas yang mendominasi membuatnya bahkan tak sanggup menyapa sang appa. Harapannnya terlalu tinggi, agar adik-adiknya sudah ditemukan.

"A...appa.."

"..."

Ponsel Heechul meluruh, meluncur bebas dari genggamannya. Tangisnya meledak mendengar sepenggal berita yang disampaikan Tuan Kim. Wujud keharuan yang nyata terangkai dalam sedu sedan tak berkesudahan.

Heechul lega.

Sangat lega.

Wookie dan Kibumnya sudah ditemukan.

.

.

.

Mata cokelat Ryeowook memandang ahjussi tua itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Umma yang duduk disampingya terus menebar senyum manis dan hangat. Ryeowook sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ummanya mengajaknya keluar dan bertemu ahjussi yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya ini.

Mata genit namja tua itu memperhatikan dengan seksama tubuh Ryeowook dari ujung rambut hingga pahanya yang terbuka karena seragam sekolah yang pendek hampir di atas lutut yeoja muda itu. Diumurnya yang baru menginjak 14 tahun memang raut manis Ryeowook bisa menarik perhatian pria-pria yang melihatnya, sengaja atau tidak. Yeoja itu terlihat mungil, dan menggemaskan.

"Seo Eun-ah, putrimu cantik sekali," puji namja setengah baya itu dengan senyum dan melirik ke lipatan rok sekolah Ryeowook.

Umma Ryeowook tersenyum dengan anggun. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Kau tahu kau takkan pernah menyesal dengan tawaranku, kan?" tanya umma Ryeowook meremehkan.

"Tidakkah dia terlalu muda?"

Ryeowook berpaling, risih dengan sorot mata lelaki tua yang berbincang akrab dengan ibunya.

Umma Ryeowook terkekeh. Baginya berapapun umur yeoja disampingnya ini bukan menjadi suatu masalah baginya. Yang penting yeoja ini tidak ada lagi di kehidupannya. Sayangnya, pikiran polos seorang anak tidak sampai untuk mendeteksi niat ummanya yang kurang baik. Bahkan bukan hanya sekali ini.

"Kau bawa saja dia"

Ryeowook spontan memandang ummanya. Apa maksud ucapan ummanya tadi? Hanya ada dia disini. Diakah yang ditawarkan untuk dibawa pada namja itu?

Namja tua bertampang keras dengan senyum menyeringai yang menyebalkan mengangkat tangannya hendak meraih dagu Ryeowook.

"Pabbo!"

Ryeowook dan dua orang dewasa itu terkejut dengan bentakan keras dan tarikan pada tangan Ryeowook. Tubuh mungil Ryeowook dipaksa bangun dari duduknya, membiarkan tangan si ahjussi menyentuh udara hampa.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan percaya padanya, kau selalu saja tertipu oleh wajahnya yang munafik!"

"Kibummie,"

Ryeowook berniat menghentikan umpatan Kibum untuk umma mereka. Apalagi di tempat umum dan banyak orang lain seperti ini. Ummanya tadi berpesan baik-baik padanya untuk menemani wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu makan siang sepulang dari sekolah.

"Dia mau menjualmu lagi. Sampai kapan kau tidak akan menyadarinya, hah?!"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Mungkin memang ummanya membenci dirinya dan Kibum, tapi apakah memang ummanya setega itu? Batin Ryeowook menjeritkan kenyataan bahwa memang bukan sekali ini saja Ryeowook dikenalkan pada ahjussi tak jelas berwajah mesum. Tapi karena ummanya meminta dengan baik-baik dengan alasan pergi kesana atau kesini, Ryeowook tak kuasa menolak, mengingat betapa yeoja muda itu ingin mendapatkan sedikit perhatian saja dari ummanya.

"Dan kau," Kibum menghujam ibunya dengan tatapan benci yang sangat.

"...berhenti berpura-pura baik dan menjerumuskan Wookie. Kalau kau begitu ingin kami tiada dalam kehidupanmu seharusnya kau dulu banyak berpikir untuk berselingkuh. Bagaimanapun juga kami adalah sisa-sisa perbuatan burukmu itu, dosa yang akan terus ada di jiwa dan ragamu!" tandas Kibum tanpa rasa hormat lagi.

Ibu Ryeowook dan Kibum mendecih. Selalu saja Kibum yang terlalu pintar untuk bisa menggagalkan misinya. Dengan suara keras, wanita itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghentak dan angkuh, meninggalkan kedua remaja itu.

Lelaki tua kenalannya pun mendengus dan segera berlalu, tak ingin menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada disana.

Ryeowook menatap punggung ibunya dengan sayu. Lagi.

Begitu besarkah rasa benci ibunya terhadap mereka? Bahkan kelakuan nista ini sudah dilakukan sang ibu sejak mereka kanak-kanak.

Hanya tingkah waras sesekali dari wanita itulah dan kasih sayang ayah mereka pada istrinya tersebut yang bisa membuat wanita itu tidak mendekam di balik jeruji besi bangsal rumah sakit jiwa.

Ryeowook menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada Kibum, menyembunyikan tangisnya disana. Batinnya kembali terguncang dengan hal yang baru saja dihadapinya. Isakannya berpadu dengan tarikan nafas memburu, mengalirkan air mata yang membasahi seragam Kibum.

"Pabbo," bentak Kibum lagi, namun lebih lirih dan penuh keprihatinan. Wujud Ryeowook yang seorang wanita yang membuatnya menjadi sasaran utama kebencian sang ibu.

Sejak dulu sekali memang ibu mereka berusaha membuang mereka. Alasannya adalah agar Heechul dan ayah mereka memaafkan perselingkuhan wanita itu, yang pada akhirnya memang hingga menghasilkan si kembar tak identik Ryeowook dan Kibum, dengan pasangan selingkuhannya.

Dulu, ketika wanita itu gelap mata, dia meninggalkan semuanya demi lelaki selingkuhannya. Meninggalkan Heechul dan ayahnya. Bahkan demi lelaki keduanya itu, umma Heechul rela membuang Heechul ke panti asuhan.

Hingga pada akhirnya, ketika dia hamil, lelaki simpanannya itu menolak untuk bertanggung jawab, meninggalkan umma Heechul dalam kondisi hamil besar. Ayah Heechul yang terlalu pemaaf dengan besar hati menerima kembali umma Heechul, beserta janin dalam perutnya.

Namun Heechul menjadi sangat dingin pada ummanya. Penderitaan yang diberikan terhadapnya dan appanya tidak mudah dilupakannya begitu saja. Kini giliran sang umma yang mengharap maaf dari Heechul dan appanya. Berbagai cara mau dan rela dilakukannya, bahkan meski itu dengan melenyapkan anak hasil perselingkuhannya, sejak dari dalam kandungan sampai kini mereka remaja.

Heechul menyayangi kedua bocah kembar itu, adiknya. Kibum dan Ryeowook. Pikirannya cukup terbuka untuk memilah dan menilai bahwa mereka bukan pihak yang bersalah atas kemelut di keluarganya.

Umma mereka menjadi seorang 'pesakitan'. Rasa bersalah yang menggunung membutakan matanya dan menutup pintu hatinya. Baginya si kembar adalah kesialan. Dan untuk mendapatkan kembali keluarganya adalah dengan melenyapkan kesialan itu.

Berkali-kali Nyonya Kim membuang Ryeowook dan Kibum ke panti asuhan yang sama, dimana dia membuang Heechul dulu. Ryeowook dan Kibum kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa selalu termakan bujuk rayu seseorang yang mereka pikir takkan menyakiti mereka, sang umma. Sayangnya, harapan mereka selalu salah. Selalu berakhir dengan teriakan Heechul yang memohon agar ummanya mengatakan dimana dia meninggalkan si kembar yang belum bisa menemukan jalan pulang.

Juga gigihnya usaha Tuan Kim mengimbangi kegilaan istrinya. Tuan Kim mungkin bersikap dingin pada Ryeowook dan Kibum, tapi sungguh dia tidak membenci keduanya sebesar itu. Bagaimanapun bayi Ryeowook dan Kibum telah diasuhnya semenjak lahir. Dan Heechul menyayangi mereka.

Semua terasa samar.

Perlahan mengikis asa dan harapan masing-masing pihak terhadap kasih sayang keluarga yang hakiki.

Meskipun ada, cinta mereka hampa. Entah masih terselamatkan atau tidak.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, Wookie. Sekali ini saja, kumohon"

Wookie melirik namja itu tak suka. Bibirnya yang tipis mengerucut kesal. yeoja manis yang beranjak dewasa itu mendengus kesal.

"Dulu kau bilang sekali saja, lalu setelahnya masih juga sekali, lalu sekali lagi. Sekarang kau bilang sekali juga. Aku tidak percaya Bummie. Kau selalu saja memanfaatkanku," serunya acuh. Dikuatkannya hatinya untuk menolak pesona mata anak anjing Kibum dan senyum mautnya.

"Hanya sekali. Aku janji. Ne..."

Kini Ryeowook memberikan perhatian penuh pada adik kembarnya itu. Namja yang biasanya bersikap dingin dan kaku dimanapun dia berada saat ini memasang tampang memelas padanya.

Ryeowook menghela napas. Permintaan adiknya ini sudah seperti tugas wajib baginya. Dan Ryeowook memang takkan pernah bisa menolaknya.

"Huff! Baiklah. Tapi janji ya, ini yang terakhir," gerutu Ryeowook.

Kibum tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Senyum penuh dominasi kembali menguasai wajah yang semula mengiba itu. Sosok dingin kembali menopengi wajah tampan yang mengesankan. Ryeowook terlalu mudah dimanfaatkan!

"Yeoja yang mana lagi sekarang? Kalau kau memang tidak suka katakan saja. Mereka pasti akan berhenti mengejarmu," nasihat Ryeowook untuk kesekian kalinya. Adiknya ini memang terlalu terkenal, sejak mereka masih di sekolah menengah pertama hingga kini di sekolah menengah atas.

"Seperti mereka mau mendengarkanku saja. Sudahlah! Tugasmu seperti biasa berpura-pura jadi pacarku, dan menghalau mereka dari hadapanku." Tandas Kibum yang sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sikap lemahnya memang hanya akan tampak pada Ryeowook terutama saat dia menginginkan sesuatu dari gadis itu.

Ryeowook manyun. Dibiarkannya Kibum merangkulnya dengan mesra, bersiap hendak mengelabui penggemar Kibum yang bahkan semuanya berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda atau yeoja cantik dari universitas sebelah.

.

.

.

Namja tampan yang berada di tahun terakhirnya ini sibuk memperhatikan yeoja manis yang merupakan sekretarisnya di kesiswaan. Mengamati setiap gerak-gerik yeoja itu dengan tertarik, tak melewatkan satu detailpun dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Seharusnya hasil dana khas kesiswaan langsung dituliskan dalam persentase. Kenapa Mi Young unni belum menyelesaikannya sampai sekarang?" gerutu yeoja itu dengan lirih. Bukan mengeluh, tapi merutuki jadwalnya yang sudah padat semakin padat karena tambahan tugas kecil ini. Belum lagi selain urusan sekolah, yeoja itu tengah menekuni les desainnya dengan serius. Keinginannya begitu kuat untuk mendapatkan kerja setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas.

"Wookie,"

Ryeowook terkesiap, baru sadar dia melupakan orang lain yang bekerja bersamanya di ruangan ini. Sang presiden sekolah.

"N..ne, Siwon sunbaenim," jawabnya tergagap.

Siwon tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipi yang semakin menambah ketampanannya. Sungguh sudah lama dia tertarik pada yeoja ini. Sejak Ryeowook masih merupakan siswa baru, hingga kini yeoja itu berada di organisasi sekolah yang dipimpinnya.

"Mau kubantu?" tawarnya sambil mendekat.

"Ania.. i.. ini tugasku," tolak Ryeowook dengan ramah.

Siwon berdiri di dekat yeoja itu, menikmati harum shamponya yang bisa tercium dari jarak sedekat ini. Semua tentang Ryeowook sangat disukainya, sungguh.

"Ehemm.."

Siwon menoleh untuk melihat siapa penganggu itu, dan mendapati Kibum disana. Dalam hatinya Siwon mengagumi keberanian Kibum yang menghampiri Ryeowook disini, padahal Kibum bukanlah warga akademik sekolah mereka.

"Jangan pernah mendekatinya, Siwon-ssi. Dia kekasihku," ucap Kibum seolah tahu segalanya, menyampaikan peringatannya dengan dingin dan tenang.

Ryeowook melotot. Dituntutnya Kibum dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Tapi Kibum justru mendekati dan memeluknya erat.

"Ayo pulang" ajaknya singkat.

.

.

.

Siwon mendesah kecewa. Niatnya untuk mendapatkan hati Ryeowook sepertinya akan sulit.

Namja bernama Kibum itu.

Namja dengan marga yang sama dengan Ryeowook.

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu dengan pasti apa hubungan mereka. Kibum bukan siswa dari sekolahnya. Ada yang bilang Kibum adalah sahabat Ryeowook, saudara Ryeowook, bahkan namja itu sendiri dengan gamblang mengakui sebagai kekasih Ryeowook.

Memang tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya keduanya. Kibum dan Ryeowook, yang tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun apa hubungan asli mereka.

"Wookie, aku tidak akan menyerah. Tidak sebelum aku berusaha keras dan mendapatkan hasilnya. Kupastikan kau hanya akan menjadi milikku," desah Siwon dengan napas terhela berat.

.

.

.

"Pabbo,"

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kibum selalu mengatainya pabbo. Sebodoh itukah dia?

"Dia menyukaimu, Wookie," ucap Kibum.

"Lalu?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti. Ucapan dan tindakan Kibum terhadap presiden sekolahnya, Choi Siwon, tidak dapat dia mengerti.

Kibum mendengus.

"Dia harus melewati ujianku dulu. Aku takkan membiarkannya mendapatkanmu semudah itu." Tandasnya. Raut wajah Kibum berubah, tak terbaca.

Ryeowook tampak berpikir. Mana mungkin presiden sekolah yang tampan dan terkenal itu menyukainya?

"Dasar! Sudah pabbo, tidak peka pula," ejek Kibum seolah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Ryeowook. Jari telunjuk namja itu menekan dahi Ryeowook dan mendorongnya pelan.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

For Reviewer ^^

Ryeona: Kyaa, Ryeona jangan gila dulu kkkkk, semoga pesanannya sesuai keinginan, ne~`

oelfha.100194: kkk iya ni, wook sama bang won-won, ya walau hati saya ttp kws kk, but its ok for just a fiction, isnt it? ^^

Guest1 : kkk asap? diusahakan (jangan harap deh, ,)

Guest2: ini lanjutannya ching~~ (cinggu kkk)

hyena: ini lanjut, gomawoo cinggu ^^

KW.s. Riyanti: aw aw aw, so much question ^^ya memang begitulah, semoga kisahnya bisa dipahami _

blue-rose: dibuang, tepat sekali. Just because kk, silakan diikuti, gomawoo

Kyu: Kyubum? kkkk lets see the storyline

elissssiwon: siwook ni, kopel fanfiksi ^^ gomawoo fighting

:siwook ada kyu nanti sama miku malah jadinya kyuwook dear ^^ (salahkan jiwa shipper saya) khukhukhu, gak bakalan tega misahin kyu sama wook huwwee T_T

ryeongRyeo: harus ya? doakan nee~~~ ^^

diahYWS: lanjut~~~

ocigaemwook.27: kkk unni bawa siwook di screenplay, ff pesenan, kalau kyuwooknya tersimpan jauh dan dalam di hati unni *pelukwook

hyeojin:ada siwook,, semoga berkenan ^^

.zawa: iya, iya, ini fresh disini, kalo di rumah miku adanya kyuwook ^^, arigatouuu

(mianhe kalau namanya sedikit berubah, karena nggak bisa muncul kalo kedeteksi akun kkk)

**Thankyu for reviewer... *cipokChangmin**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

SHOW YOU MY LOVE!

Chapter 2

.

.

Siwon (18) – Ryeowook (16)

Kim Kibum (16)

Kim Heechul (24)

And another cast...

.

.

.

Ryeowook menunduk dalam-dalam saat di depannya kini sang ibu tengah melotot tak suka. Sesekali decihan kesal terdengar dari mulut sang ibu.

"Berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk tidak menyentuh dapurku, eoh?" bentak ibunya. Jemari gemuk yeoja paruh baya itu menunjuk tepat di muka Ryeowook.

"Enak saja! Rupanya selain tidak punya malu, kau juga tidak punya telinga. Pantas aku merasa bicara dengan orang bodoh. Ingat baik-baik! Aku selalu mencoba menjauhkanmu dan saudaramu itu dari keluargaku karena aku membenci kalian. Tapi ternyata kau cukup tangguh hingga bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu, kalau orang bodoh dan menyebalkan tidak akan mati dengan mudah!" cecar ibunya tanpa perasaan. Kata-kata yang tak pantas terucap itu bahkan tertuju telak pada putri yang dibencinya.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Jemarinya bermain dengan gugup, kadang mengepal dalam genggaman, kadang meremat kasar. Ryeowook sungguh sudah kebal dengan ucapan-ucapan kasar ibunya. Tapi menghadapi kemurkaan yeoja itu lagi dan lagi, selalu menyakitinya.

"Enyah dari dapurku!" gertak sang ibu membuat Ryeowook tersentak kaget.

Tanpa banyak bicara, masih dengan wajah tertunduk, Ryeowook beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, menuju kamarnya dengan sedikit berlari.

Ryeowook berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang selalu harus dilewatinya sebelum sampai ke kamarnya sendiri.

Pintu itu adalah pintu kamar kakaknya, Heechul.

Dengan ragu Ryeowook membukanya setelah mengetuk pelan dua kali. Ryeowook bukan mau mengadu.

Tidak! Yeoja itu tak pernah mengadu apapun perbuatan atau perkataan yang didapatnya dari sang ibu, meski kenyataannya Heechul selalu bisa tahu. Ryeowook hanya ingin meminta maaf kalau pagi ini dia tidak bisa membuatkan sarapan yang selalu diminta Heechul darinya.

Wajah manis Ryeowook mengintip dari celah pintu, mencari sosok Heechul, namun tak ada dimanapun. Gemericik air yang menyapa telinganya membuatnya yakin Heechul sedang bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Heechul adalah designer di salah satu perusahaan fashion swasta yang cukup memiliki nama. Kecakapan dan kemandirian Heechul memang adalah teladan di mata Ryeowook. Ryeowook bahkan menjadikan yeoja yang lebih tua 8 tahun darinya itu sebagai panutan yang hendak dicontohnya.

Dengan bibir mencebil Ryeowook kembali menutup pintu kamar Heechul. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan yeoja itu untuk membuatkan sarapan.

"Mianhe unni..." gumamnya dengan lirih.

.

.

Nyonya Kim berusaha menjadi istri yang sempurna. Sejak pagi sekali dia sudah bangun dan menyiapkan pakaian yang hendak dikenakan suaminya ke kantor. Suaminya memang bukan pegawai dengan jabatan yang tinggi. Tapi penghasilannya cukup untuk menghidupi keluarga mereka, dan dua anak tak tahu diri di dalamnya.

Nyonya Kim bahkan mengatur meja makan dengan rapi. Sarapan pagi bersama adalah suatu keharusan baginya. Perhatiannya tercurah sepenuhnya untuk suami dan putrinya.

Pagi-pagi menemukan Ryeowook di dapur membuatnya emosi. Di matanya yeoja muda itu seperti kotoran yang harus dia hindari karena bisa membuatnya sakit, alergi, marah, sebal dan kesal tak jelas.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum dan mendongak mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Aroma parfum yang sangat khas membuat hatinya kembali ceria.

"Heechul sayang, umma sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu" sapanya dengan manis.

Heechul tersenyum kecil, namun cepat senyum itu kembali menghilang melihat tiga gelas susu dan tiga piring makan di sana.

"Duduklah dulu, Chullie. Umma akan memanggil appamu," ucap ibunya ceria dan mengelus lengan Heechul lembut saat melewati putrinya itu.

Heechul mendesah. Matanya yang indah yang tadi diselimuti gairah pagi hari, kini meredup. Dengan hati yang sendu, Heechul berjalan ke konter dapur dan memasukan empat lembar roti pada mesin pemanggangnya. Matanya melirik ke arah beberapa botol selai dan mengambil rasa cokelat yang pasti disukai kedua dongsaengnya.

Heechul tersenyum menyambut kedatangan appanya. Nyonya Kim dengan telaten melayani keperluan kepala rumah tangga mereka.

"Chullie, kau tidak makan?" tanya ibunya melihat Heechul meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku mau memangil Kibum dan Wookie," jawabnya pelan. Tanpa mengindahkan erangan protes sang ibu, Heechul mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

Heechul memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar sahutan suara laki-laki yang memintanya masuk. Di kamar Ryeowook, Kim Kibum duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menutup resleting tas Ryeowook.

"Tidak bisakah kau biarkan seorang yeoja berganti pakaian dengan nyaman di kamarnya?" tanya Heechul sarkastik.

"Dia bisa ganti di sana" sahut Kibum pendek, menunjuk kamar mandi Ryeowook dengan jarinya.

Tangan Heechul mengepal. Adik laki-laki yang sangat disayanginya itu memang menyebalkan.

"Kibum-ah, kau harus memberi Ryeowook sedikit privasi. Kau selalu saja membuntutinya. Bahkan menungguinya mandi. Kau mengancam semua pria yang mendekatinya. Menakut-nakuti mereka. Kau tidak khawatir Wookie tidak punya teman dekat?" Heechul mengacak rambut Kibum, membuat namja itu memberinya tatapan maut.

"Dia punya aku. Dia tidak butuh orang lain" tandas Kibum seraya menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Heechul.

Tatapan Heechul melunak. Dia tahu Kibum sangat menyayangi Ryeowook. Tapi entah mengapa melihat sikap Kibum selama ini membuat hati Heechul diliputi rasa was-was. Seakan semua dunia Kibum berputar di sekitar Ryeowook. Mereka selalu bersama, selayaknya saudara kembar. Namun Kibum menghargai Ryeowook lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"Bummie,_"

Pintu kamar mandi berderit lalu terbuka. Ryeowook muncul dari dalamnya dan langsung menuju cermin besar yang menjadi pintu lemari pakaiannya. Tanpa mempedulikan Kibum dan Heechul, Ryeowook mulai merapikan rambutnya.

Suasana hening tercipta di kamar dengan luas tak seberapa tersebut. Tiga kepala di sana sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kajja..."

"Eh!" Kibum dan Heechul tersentak mendengar suara Ryeowook. Ryeowook memandang kedua orang itu dengan heran, keduanya tadi berseru bersamaan.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya tak mengerti. "Ah, Chullie unni..."

"Aku tahu. Tak apa. Kau bisa memasak untukku lain kali" potong Heechul saat melihat sorot mata Ryeowook yang meminta maaf.

"Jja, ini tasmu" sela Kibum pada dua yeoja cantik itu, memberikan tas Ryeowook pada pemiliknya. Lalu dikecupnya pipi Heechul dan Ryeowook bergantian. "Ayo berangkat!" ucapnya sedikit keras.

"Ya! Kim Kibum!"

.

.

Ryeowook membungkuk hormat pada appanya. Kibum melenggang tanpa menoleh lagi, sedang Heechul mengambil dua tangkup roti yang dibuatnya tadi. Tuan Kim hanya bergumam. Sedang Nyonya Kim membuang muka.

"Kami berangkat" pamit Ryeowook. Dan cepat-cepat mengikuti Kibum yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar. Ryeowook tahu ummanya tidak akan pernah menawarinya sarapan.

"Chullie-ya, sarapanmu?"

Perkataan khawatir nyonya Kim masih sempat didengar oleh Ryeowook, membuat yeoja itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Sampai kapanpun, seberapa besar harapan Ryeowook, ibu mereka tidak akan pernah memberi sedikit saja perhatian padanya dan Kibum. Alasannya sangat jelas.

Ummanya membenci mereka.

"Ya! Ini roti kalian!" seru Heechul sambil berlari mengejar Kibum dan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Heechul memperhatikan tautan tangan Kibum yang seolah enggan melepaskan jemari Ryeowook. Punggung kedua dongsaengnya itu perlahan menghilang di balik gerbang sekolah Ryeowook.

Selalu seperti ini.

Kibum akan terlebih dahulu mengantar Ryeowook hingga ke kelasnya sebelum menuju sekolahnya sendiri. Padahal jarak sekolah keduanya lumayan jauh. Paling tidak Kibum harus naik bus umum sekitar sepuluh menit. Namun apa daya Heechul. Semua kata-katanya untuk menahan rasa protektif Kibum terhadap Ryeowook hanyalah dianggap angin lalu.

Kedua dongsaengnya benar-benar membuat Heechul pusing.

.

.

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti pada semua petuah Kibum sebelum namja itu melepasnya untuk belajar di sekolah. Rutinitas Kim Kibum mengingatkan ini dan itu, memastikan Ryeowook-nya akan baik-baik saja selama di sekolah.

Dengan senyum lega, Ryeowook melambai pada Kibum yang hendak berlalu. Bukan berarti Ryeowook tidak suka pada sikap Kibum, tapi Kibum kadang memang seenaknya.

"Ommona!"

Ryeowook berjengit kaget saat menemukan Siwon tepat berada di belakangnya saat dia berbalik, menghalangi jalan masuk ke kelasnya.

"Sunbaenim..." bisik Ryeowook sambil memegangi dadanya yang masih berdetak kencang.

Siwon tersenyum, membuat lesung pipit menambah nilai ketampanannya, "Anyeong, Ryeowookie,"

"Ah, anyeong.." balas Ryeowook sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Kenapa sunbae ada disini? Sejak kapan?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran dengan keberadaan Siwon di hari sepagi ini.

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, bingung untuk memutuskan harus jujur atau berbohong.

"Itu... aku... menunggu Kim Kibum pergi, baru aku bisa menyapamu. Dia sepertinya tidak suka padaku. Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Rasa gugup Siwon yang semula membuatnya berkata terbata ternyata hilang saat pembicaraannya sampai pada seorang Kibum. Rasa ingin tahunya terlalu tinggi untuk segera mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Kibum bagi seorang Ryeowook.

"Aniya, bukan seperti itu, sunbae. Mianhe jika sikapnya menganggumu. Dia bukan kekasihku," jawab Ryeowook apa adanya. "Dia memang dingin pada orang asing, tapi sesungguhnya dia pribadi yang hangat jika kau sudah mengenalnya lebih dekat," tambahnya lagi.

Dari sekian kalimat penjelasan Ryeowook, bagian yang membuat Siwon lega adalah pernyataan yeoja itu bahwa Kibum bukan kekasihnya. Persetan dengan sikap Kibum yang dingin atau angkuh, peluangnya untuk memperjuangkan cinta masih terbuka. Senyum cerah tak disadari merekah dari bibir panjang dan sexy namja Choi itu, membuat Ryeowook menatapnya semakin heran.

"Sunbae ada perlu apa sebenarnya menemuiku pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Ryeowook sekali lagi pada Siwon yang masih tersenyum.

"Siwon sunbae!" desak Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah tampan itu. Siwon memang tersenyum, bahkan menatapnya. Tapi pikiran namja itu seperti tidak ada di sana. Buktinya bukannya menjawab Ryeowook, Siwon malah sibuk memandangi Ryeowook.

"Mwoya..." gumam Ryeowook akhirnya. Yeoja itu merasa kesal sendiri. Belum lagi mereka menjadi tontonan siswa lain. Bahkan sudah banyak yang berbisik-bisik. Ryeowook tidak tahan lagi, dan dengan lucunya menarik-narik ujung lengan seragam Siwon.

"Kalau memang sunbae mau melamun, aku tinggal saja, ne"

Siwon mengikuti kepergian Ryeowook dengan matanya. Setelah beberapa saat berkedip dengan kalem, akhirnya namja itu sadar.

"Ya, Wookie!" serunya.

Siwon lupa kalau harus menyampaikan pada Ryeowook untuk mengikuti rapat sekolah senior dalam rangka olimpiade tingkat perfektur.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa bagi seorang Choi Siwon.

Tidak salah-salah jabatannya adalah presiden sekolah. Dengan sedikit saja wewenang yang dia miliki, dengan semaunya Siwon memilih Wookie untuk bersama dengannya mengikuti Lee Sonsae ke pusat kebudayaan dan pemuda Seoul sebagai perwakilan kesiswaan sekolah mereka. Siwon merasa Tuhan berbaik hati memberinya jalan untuk dapat mendekati Ryeowook. Rupanya tidak sia-sia selama ini dirinya berdoa dan menjadi umat yang rutin mengikuti kebaktian di gereja setiap minggunya.

Kesempatan ini tentu saja tidak disia-siakan si tampan Siwon. Pria menawan itu tersenyum mempesona mendengar percakapan telepon Ryeowook yang tengah membujuk Kibum atau siapapun itu, untuk tidak menjemputnya hari ini.

"Arraso, Kibummie. Sampai jumpa di rumah, ne..."

Ryeowook menghembuskan napas lega. Membujuk Kibum bukan perkara mudah. Ryeowook memandang Siwon dengan lugu, memperhatikan senyuman maut lelaki itu.

"Sunbaenim~~"

"Tenang saja Ryeowookie. Aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang nanti. Tepat sampai di depan pintu rumahmu," potong Siwon cepat. Dia coba menjadi lelaki tampan yang bijaksana dan bertanggung jawab, sepertinya.

Ryeowook tersenyum kikuk. Padahal dia lebih mencemaskan kondisi Siwon yang tak henti menebar senyumnya sejak tadi, bukan karena masalah bagaimana dan dengan siapa dia akan pulang nanti.

"Ah, ne,,," sahut Ryeowook mengabaikan ketidakmengertiannya akan sikap presiden sekolahnya itu.

"Hei, Ryeowookie, kau tahu taman kota di sebelah balai pemuda sangat indah. Aku dengar tempat itu cukup menyenangkan. Katanya bunga-bunga disana tengah bermekaran, akan banyak kupu-kupu menawan. Jadi..." Siwon berdehem, mengusir gugupnya setelah menyadari dia terlalu banyak memberikan deskripsi yang mungkin membuat Ryeowook tak mengerti maksud hatinya.

"Ne?"

"Emm, jadi... mau melihatnya bersamaku? Setelah acara ini selesai? Sebentar saja?" tanya Siwon beruntut, takut tak mampu berkata-kata lagi jika bersuara dengan terbata.

Pipi Ryeowook merona. Mungkin dia polos soal cinta. Tapi keceriaan dan antusias Siwon saat bersamanya membuat gadis itu merasakan sesuatu seperti kram di perutnya. Menggelitik. Dan mengganggu.

"Te...tentu saja, sunbaenim." Lirihnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Dengan cepat yeoja itu berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Siwon di belakangnya.

Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, dan berdesis semangat, "Yess!"

.

.

Di rembang senja, di taman kota sore ini

Lima tangkai jintalle...

Berkelopak ungu muda. Segar dan mempesona.

Lima tangkai jintalle, dirangkai dengan sehelai rumput. Sederhana memang. Tapi kesederhanaan itu tak menghalangi kepolosan sang bunga untuk mewakili perasaan cinta.

Ryeowook menggenggam buket bunga lima tangkai jintalle berpita rumput hampir sangat kuat, membuat tangkainya hijau menghitam, hampir layu.

Bunga jelek itu pemberian Siwon.

Si perfeksionis presiden sekolah masuk ke area tanaman bunga yang terpasang plang "Jangan diinjak", merenggut paksa jintalle dari batang dan akarnya. Merangkainya dengan sebatang rumput, dan memberikannya dengan jantan pada Ryeowook.

Sore ini...

Setelah tugas mereka sebagai perwakilan sekolah telah selesai. Maka ijinkanlah Siwon memanfaatkan saat-saat mereka bisa berdua untuk memperlihatkan perasaannya pada Ryeowook. Jangan beranggapan kalau Choi Siwon akan begitu saja mengantarkan pujaan hatinya itu pulang. Mereka harus bicara. Siwon harus bicara, maksudku. Tentang dirinya, perasaannya, tentang cinta sepihak yang bertunas di hatinya selama ini.

"Kim Ryeowook..."

Genggaman Ryeowook terhadap buket bunga lima tangkai itu semakin kuat, membuatnya hampir patah. Matanya bergerak gelisah melihat Siwon yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Terlebih lagi saat Siwon membuka suara.

"Mungkin ini memang mengejutkanmu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya. Aku resah menyimpannya sendiri. Bukan berarti aku menuntut sikap yang serupa. Setidaknya mungkin kau akan mempertimbangkan diriku setelah ini..."

Siwon mendekati Ryeowook yang menunduk malu. Senyum yang seharian ini terus berkembang kini berganti gumaman-gumaman gugup. Dengan menghela napas panjang guna menenangkan dirinya, Siwon menekuk salah satu lututnya, dan menggapai tangan Ryeowook dengan tangan besarnya yang berkeringat dingin.

"Saranghe..."

"..."

"Aku...mencintaimu, Ryeowookie. Aku mencintaimu.."

Ryeowook membatu. Sungguh dia tak menyangka bahwa tebakan Kibum selama ini tentang Siwon benar sempurna. Seorang Choi Siwon, namja tampan presiden sekolah, menyukainya yang super biasa?

"Sunbaenim..." Ryeowook dengan cepat membalas genggaman tangan Siwon demi membawa namja itu kembali berdiri. "Jangan seperti ini.." bisiknya gugup.

"A...aku malu..." lanjut Ryeowook. Dipaksanya Siwon agar secepar mungkin berdiri. Tak peduli tangan mereka justru semakin erat bertaut.

"Maaf aku lancang, Ryeowookie..."

"Bukan seperti itu, sunbaenim... aku hanya tak menyangka," gugup Ryeowook menjelaskan.

Siwon mencoba menatap gadis itu tepat di matanya, namun Ryeowook tak berkehendak. Ryeowook terus menunduk dengan gumaman yang tak dapat ditangkap oleh Siwon.

"Ano...sunbae...nim..."

Gerutuan tak jelas itu berhenti. Tanpa Ryeowook sadari Siwon melingkarkan tangan di punggungnya, memeluknya dekat, dan hangat.

"Mianhe. Aku bodoh. Aku memang bodoh. Tapi kali ini biarkan si bodoh ini memelukmu. Pelukan antar teman,"

Ryeowook melemaskan tubuhnya dalam pelukan namja itu. Dia tersenyum. Siwon mungkin terlihat berkarisma dan bijaksana, juga mempesona tentu saja. Tapi pemikirannya begitu sederhana. Apa adanya. Tak menuntut balasan serupa.

Ryeowook menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Siwon. Membiarkan Siwon memeluknya selama yang dia mau. Dirasakannya degup jantung Siwon yang bertalu, membuatnya serasa dipuja. Rasanya disukai seseorang itu menyenangkan!

Siwon mengeratkan lingkar tangannya. Perasaan memiliki seseorang yang dicintai itu membuatnya sempurna, mengisi rongga-rongga hampa di dadanya.

"Saranghe, Ryeowookie..."

.

.

Ryeowook melirik tangannya yang bertaut dengan tangan Siwon. Siwon memang menyatakan cintanya, tapi dia tak meminta jawaban, tak meminta balasan. Punggung kekar yang menuntun jalannya itu tampak indah di bawah terpaan mentari senja yang menjingga.

Siwon tak hendak melepaskannya setelah pelukannya yang lama tadi. Siwon juga tak lagi mengatakan kata-kata setelah pernyataan cintanya. Ryeowook bingung, berdebar, dan serba salah. Lalu apa mau Siwon sekarang? Tidakkah Siwon memintanya menjadi kekasih? Jelas-jelas namja itu memang tidak memintanya. Lalu kenapa dia harus mengatakan cinta?

"Nah, sudah sampai," ujar Siwon ceria saat langkah kaki keduanya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah dengan aura putih lembut, dan gerbang besi coklat berukir setinggi pinggang Choi Siwon. Ryeowook yang terlalu sibuk merenung tak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di dpean rumahnya sesuai alamat yang entah darimana Siwon sudah mengetahui tanpa harus Ryeowook beritahu.

"Ah, ne. Gomawo sunbaenim," Ryeowook menunduk, masih memperhatikan tautan tangan mereka dengan pipi merona.

Ryeowook dan Siwon seolah kehilangan kemampuan untuk bersuara. Tak ada yang berani memecah kebekuan yang membingunkan itu.

"Wookie,..."

"NE..." Ryeowook menyahut dengan cepat dan lantang karena begitu kaget dan gugup.

"Jadi... itu..."

Ryeowook menunggu kalimat itu menjadi sempurna dengan degup jantung yang mulai menggila.

"Itu...sampai jumpa di sekolah," Siwon kembali tersenyum padanya. Namja tampan itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya, namun beralih meremas lembut kedua bahunya. Detik yang berlalu membawa bibir Siwon menyentuh kening Ryeowook dan membuatnya terbakar rasa asing yang tak Ryeowook mengerti. Kecupan polos di keningnya.

"Sampai jumpa. Tidur yang nyenyak, Ryeowookkie,"

Bahkan suara Siwon pun terdengar lebih berat dan mennggoda. Senyum tampan dan menawan menjadi hal terakhir yang disajikan Siwon senja ini. Melangkah mundur sampai Ryeowook tidak bisa lagi melihat punggungnya.

"Sunbaenim..."

Tempat dimana tadi bibir Siwon menyentuh dahinya terasa panas. Ditekannya lembut dengan ibu jari tempat itu, mencoba mengusir gelisah yang menari di hatinya.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, dari lantai dua rumah yang ditinggalkan Siwon itu, sepasang mata nyalang memandang kepergiannya. Sorot mata yang terlihat marah.

**.**

**.**

Nyonya Kim mengernyitkan kening saat ponselnya berbunyi. Melihat nomor asing yang menghubunginya itu, benaknya bertanya-tanya.

"Yobseo..."

Dan sahutan dari seberang line telepon itu entah mengapa membuatnya tersenyum senang, meski umpatan-umpatan kasar dia dendangkan untuk seseorang yang meneleponnya tersebut.

Sepertinya Tuhan akhirnya mengabulkan doa-doa terkutuknya sebentar lagi. Dan keinginan terbesarnya akan segera terwujud.

Persetan dengan kejamnya manusia melebihi harimau dan anaknya.

Persetan dengan hubungan darah yang katanya kental dan sarat rasa.

**.**

**.**

To be Continued

.

.

Gomawoo untuk semua readers manis yang menyempatkan diri menyumbang susunan kata penyemangat untuk miku yang suka amnesia terhadap kegiatan menulisnya.

Love you all, saengdeul, unnideul, readers semuanya.

Maaf penuh cinta untuk Ryeona dan Key-Chan T_T


	4. Chapter 4

**SHOW YOU MY LOVE!**

Chapter 3

.

.

Siwon (18) – Ryeowook (16)

Kim Kibum (16)

Kim Heechul (24)

And another cast...

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook merapikan seragamnya.

Bibirnya maju, merengut kesal. Seorang Kibum mendiamkannya sejak dia pulang kemarin sore. Padahal Ryeowook sudah mencoba menjelaskan apa alasannya mereka tidak bisa pulang bersama. Tentu saja minus pernyataan cinta Siwon kepadanya. Kalau Kibum tahu, bisa-bisa namja itu ikut bersekolah di sekolahnya, membuat masalah dan merepotkan keluarga mereka.

Namun anehnya, meski enggan menyapa atau berbicara, Kibum tetap berada di sekitarnya. Seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan kali ini. Kibum berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya hendak menemaninya sampai ke sekolah. Heechul tak kembali ke rumah kemarin. Pekerjaannya membuatnya sibuk hingga terkadang memang tak ada waktu untuk pulang. Heechul adalah calon desainer yang sedang meniti karir di sebuah perusahaan majalah fashion ternama. Seharusnya dia bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik, mungkin. Punya butik sendiri, merancang gaunnya sendiri atau memiliki pergelaran busananya sendiri suatu saat nanti. Untuk sekarang biarlah nasib membawanya berada di sana, pekerjaannya saat ini.

Ryeowook sudah lelah, mengajak Kibum bicara dan tak mendapat respon dari namja itu. Kalau saja mundur beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih berusia delapan atau sepuluh tahun, Ryeowook akan menerjang namja itu, menjatuhkannya dan menggelitik pinggangnya hingga mereka berbaikan tanpa disadari.

Tapi Kibum dewasa sangat menyebalkan. Dia dingin dan acuh. Sifat manjanya hanya akan muncul jika Kibum sangat menginginkan sesuatu dari dirinya.

**.**

**.**

Langkah Ryeowook berhenti. Keberadaan Siwon yang tersenyum dan melambai padanya membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat mengusir Kibum. Yeoja itu berbalik dan mencoba menyapa Kibum kembali dengan suara yang teramat manis.

"Kibummie, sampai disini saja, ne," bujuknya pada Kibum, yang sepertinya tidak berhasil. Kibum malah mendekatinya. Namja dingin itu bisa melihat Choi Siwon datang menghampiri mereka. Kibum berdecak kesal. digenggamnya kedua tangan Ryeowook dan menyambar bibir tipis yeoja itu dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Emhhh..." suara Ryeowook yang kesulitan bernapas bisa membuat orang salah paham. Kibum menyeringai menatap Siwon yang ternganga tak percaya. Bahkan langkah kaki lelaki itu pun terhenti.

Kibum melepas ciumannya dan berdecih mengejek. Tanpa melihat Ryeowook dan tetap memandang terpaku pada Siwon, namja itu berlalu.

"Ya! Kim Kibum!" gema protes Ryeowook pun tak bisa menghentikan kepergiannya.

Ryeowook bersungut-sungut kesal dan saat hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, yeoja itu tergagap dengan adanya Siwon di belakangnya.

"Sunbaenim..."

Siwon segera mengubah ekspresinya mendengar sapaan Ryeowook. Senyum kaku dan setengah hati tersungging kecil darinya.

"Ryeowookkie..."

"Ma..maaf. Kibum memang suka seenaknya,"

"Oh, ne, gwenchana. Tapi... apa benar dia itu bukan kekasihmu?" Meski adegan ciuman itu tepat di depan matanya, Siwon berharap jawabannya adalah bukan.

"Bukan..."

Setidaknya Siwon bisa merasa sedikit lega. Jika Kibum itu menyukai Ryeowook, maka dari jawaban Ryeowook dapat Siwon simpulkan cinta Kibum bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"...dia dongsaengku"

"Oh...!"

Oke. Pernyataan Ryeowook yang terakhir kembali membuatnya membatu dengan mulut ternganga.

**.**

**.**

Nyonya Kim memandang ke sekeliling dengan tidak sabar. Namja yang ditunggunya tak juga datang. Andai membunuh itu tidak melanggar hukum, maka satu hal yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini adalah mencincang lelaki itu dan memberikannya pada anjing siberian husky milik tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Dan satu hal lagi yang menambah panjang daftar penyesalannya adalah seharusnya dia melakukan itu sejak dulu, setidaknya kalau memang dia di penjara mungkin dia sudah bebas setelah hampir tujuh belas tahun.

"Kau masih cantik, So Eun-nah"

Suara berat yang sangat dibencinya akhirnya terdengar.

"Kau lama, Park!" gerutunya.

Laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Park itu terkekeh, dengan suara yang tak nyaman didengar. Lelaki itu duduk di hadapan Nyonya Kim. Wajah tampannnya tak bisa membuang aura menyebalkan dari dirinya. Kumis yang mungkin belum dicukur pagi ini, serta jambang yang mungkin memang dibiarkannya tumbuh tak mengurangi ketampanannya. Yeaa, tapi untuk apa orang tampan dan menyebalkan? Tetap saja tak membuat kita ingin berurusan dengannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, So Eun?"

Lelaki itu menyambut tangan Nyonya Kim yang berada di atas meja, mengelusnya dengan ekspresi memuja.

"Dan... bagaimana kabar anak-anak kita?" seringaian tuan Park bisa membuat anak kecil menangis ketakutan dan berlari sambil berteriak kencang memanggil umma mereka.

**.**

**.**

Siwon sesekali melirik Ryeowook yang tampak sibuk mengerjakan laporan dari rapat perfektur kemarin. Kecanggungan menguar memenuhi setiap sudut udara yang mengambang di ruangan itu. Insiden ciuman Kibum rupanya membuat Siwon salah tingkah. Rajutan benang cinta yang baru saja disematkannya pada yeoja manis di hadapannya ini mulai kabur, tak lagi kuat dan nyata. Siwon tahu dan merasakan kalau Ryeowook juga tak begitu konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

"A...aku keluar dulu," pamit Siwon dan meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di ruang kesiswaan.

Begitu bunyi pintu tertutup dan Siwon tak lagi terlihat, Ryeowook mengendurkan bahunya dan membuang napas panjang. Semuanya menjadi kaku dan kikuk. Ryeowook tak marah pada Kibum yang seenaknya. Ryeowook juga tak sebal pada Siwon yang seperti menjauhinya. Namun juga tak ada sesuatu yang dapat dijelaskannya. Dia sudah berkata jujur, lalu harus bagaimana lagi? Semua kini tergantung pada Siwon untuk memutuskan. Akankah tetap mendekatinya atau pergi menjauh. Kalau saja boleh berharap, sungguh Ryeowook ingin membalas cinta namja itu. Namun hatinya belum yakin. Alasannya belum kuat untuk bisa mengijinkan Siwon tinggal di hatinya.

Memang Ryeowook sudah mengenal Siwon sejak masuk ke sekolah ini. Posisi Siwon semenjak tahun awalnya disini selalu menjadi orang penting di sekolah. Pelajar teladan yang dipuji-puji para sonsaengnim baik dalam tingkah laku maupun akademik. Dan selama itu pula Ryeowook mengakui Siwon memang mengagumkan. Tanpa cela. Pernyataan cinta lelaki itu serasa mimpi tengah malam yang harusnya mustahil terwujud. Dan kala semua itu adalah sebuah kenyataan, Ryeowook tak punya cukup rasa percaya diri untuk menyambut cinta Siwon dan menjadi yeoja beruntung.

Dan perlakuan Siwon padanya setelah insiden pencurian ciuman oleh Kim Kibum semakin mengubur rasa percaya diri itu yang tadinya hampir tidak ada menjadi lenyap sama sekali.

Memikirkan peryataan cinta Choi Siwon kepadanya dan sikap acuh namja itu saat ini menyakiti perasaan Ryeowook. Rasanya ingin menangis, meski Ryeowook tak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini. Butir-butir kaca tercipta di kedua belah matanya, merebak, siap menggenangi kelopak mata dan turun membasahi pipinya. Diacuhkan oleh orang yang kau kagumi rasanya sesak. Dan Ryeowook mengakuinya.

"Siwon sunbaenim..." rintihnya lirih tak tahu untuk siapa. Toh memang tidak ada orang lain di sini selain dirinya.

Seseorang yang tadi hendak melangkah masuk, menggenggam handel pintu dengan kuat, mendengar yeoja itu mengeluh iba membuatnya tak tega. Dia sadar sudah keterlaluan.

"Ryeowookie.."

Ryeowook tergagap dan cepat-cepat menghapus lelehan air matanya. Siwon begitu cepat kembali, Ryeowook tak menyangka.

"Mianhe.."

Tanpa mampu memandang Siwon yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya, Ryeowook melihat tangan kekar itu terulur, memberikan sebungkus roti keju padanya. Permintaan maaf namja itu juga tak mampu membuat Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi (pura-pura) sibuk mengerjakan laporan, kini hanya memilin si pena tak bersalah dengan cemas.

"Makanlah roti ini. Aku tahu pekerjaan kita menyita waktu istirahatmu. Seharusnya kau ada di kafetaria sekarang, menikmati makan siang," ujar Siwon lagi, meski terkesan pembicaraan satu arah.

Tetap saja, diam adalah jawaban gadis itu. Kebaikan Choi Siwon semakin menghempaskannya ke lembah putus asa. Namja itu baik, terlalu. Dan yang pasti tak pantas untuknya.

Siwon menghela napas dalam, dan panjang. Kecanggungan ini menyebalkan. Namja itu membungkuk, bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangannya di meja Ryeowook, menjangkau wajah itu dengan wajahnya, menunduk mencoba mengintip wajah yang tersembunyi.

Dan Siwon mendapatkan jawabannya.

Setetes air mata jatuh, menimbulkan jejak basah kecil melingkar di kertas laporan Ryeowook, perlahan meresap membuat basahan itu semakin besar dan tak lagi melingkar.

Siwon menguatkan hatinya. Dia lelaki. Dan kesakitan logikanya adalah ketika seseorang yang mencuri perhatiannya bersedih dan menangis di depannya.

"Ryeowookie," tangan Siwon terulur, meraih dagu yeoja itu, memaksa menentang matanya. Manik cokelat hangat seperti kayu manis yang diselimuti kasat air mata menyambutnya. Hidung mungil yang mulai memerah dan sedikit basah. Sorot mata sayu perlambang resah di hati sang yeoja.

Jemari panjang dan hangat Siwon mengusap kedua mata indah itu, membuat pemiliknya terpejam.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan?" tanya Siwon.

Ryeowook terseguk dan mengangguk.

"Mianhe. Apa kau pikir aku marah padamu?" tanya Siwon lagi. Ibu jarinya merangkak turun, mengelus pipi pualam yeoja pujaan.

Ryeowook yang belum berani membuka matanya kembali mengangguk.

"Hahh!" Siwon menghela napas frustasi. Rasa cinta ini awalnya hanya ingin dia nikmati. Namun saat sang objek cintanya berinteraksi intim dengan namja lain, rasa cinta itu tak lagi nikmat, namun membakar dan membuatnya kesal.

"Itu...aku bukan marah," akunya pada Ryeowook. Ibu jarinya kini menjelajahi bibir tipis yang terkatup, basah diujungnya oleh air mata. Dan mendengar ucapannya, Ryeowook membuka mata. Benarkah Siwon bukan marah? Lalu kenapa mengacuhkannya?

Tatapan mata Siwon tertuju lurus pada kedua belah bibir itu, yang intens diusapnya. Daging lembut dan lentur, dengan tekstur kenyal menggoda. Tipis namun manis. Sewarna plum merah yang menebar gairah. Tanpa sadar jakun lelaki itu naik dan turun, menghalau ludah yang berangsur terkumpul. Tergoda. Berlalunya sang waktu tanpa terasa membawa bibir itu entah bagaimana semakin dekat di pandangannya. Bibir Siwon terasa kering.

"Aku...cemburu..." bisiknya frustasi dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Ryeowook, membasahi bibir keringnya dan kelembaban manis dari belah bibir sang yeoja. Menekannya pelan, memagut dalam.

Ryeowook kembali memejamkan mata. Otaknya yang sedang sendu tak mengijinkannya bahkan untuk berpikir dahulu apa yang tengah dilakukan Siwon. Yeoja itu terdiam, pasrah, menerima semua yang Siwon lakukan padanya.

Badan panjang Siwon menempel ketat di meja, membungkuk, membuat wajahnya bisa leluasa menginvasi paras wanita pujaannya itu.

"Aku cemburu, Wookie..." gumamnya di sela ciuman lambat dan basahnya, menimbulkan getaran pada bibir yang bersatu dari vibrasi suara beratnya itu. Siwon mengecup ujung bibir yeoja itu, dan kembali melumat milik Ryeowook dalam ritme perlahan. Sensasinya membuat Ryeowook pusing, badannya menghangat dan imajinasinya samar berkunang.

"...nghhh..." lenguhan tipis lolos dari pangkal tenggorok Ryeowook, membuat Siwon tersadar, dan menjauh.

Ryeowook menundukan wajahnya, sungguh malu. Suara tak pantas itu terayun merdu darinya, tanpa komando logikanya.

Mata Siwon yang tak bisa dilihatnya, meredup hangat. Senyum tipis penuh kepedulian tersungging dari bibir yang telah menciumnya itu. Siwon kembali mengulurkan tangannya, kali ini mengacak lembut surai halus yeoja yang merona itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tadinya kupikir cukup aku, cukup rasa ini dari diriku saja. Namun dengan demikian aku malah menyakitimu. Jadi Ryeowookie, aku takkan menghindar lagi," Siwon menangkupkan tangan besarnya di pucuk kepala Ryeowook. Lebih baik Ryeowook tak memandangnya, atau dia akan gugup dan kehilangan suaranya.

"Menurutku ketulusan adalah tentang memberi. Aku tak bernah memimpikan kau akan melakukan hal yang sama, memberiku cinta. Pada kenyataannya aku tersiksa, Ryeowookie. Aku ingin kau hanya untukku. Jadi kumohon Ryeowookie... be mine, just mine... hanya aku, milikku seorang." Akhirnya semua unek-unek cinta yang dipendamnya terutarakan juga. Siwon lega, sekaligus merana, tak kuasa mendengar penolakan.

"Sunbaenim... setelah yang kulakukan hari ini... aku tak pantas.." gumam Ryeowook terbata.

Jawaban Ryeowook membuatnya tegang, Tuhan, please jangan sebuah penolakan!

"Sunbae, kau sempurna. Dan aku terlalu biasa. Mungkin benar cinta itu buta, hingga kau tak melihat kondisiku yang sebenarnya..." lanjut Ryeowook lagi. Entah keberanian dari mana, susunan kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja. Tekanan keputus asaan, dan rendahnya kepercayaan diri rupanya membuat yeoja itu berani.

Siwon tersenyum lemah. Ini susah!

Tapi dia cinta Ryeowook, dan dia percaya diri bahwa cintanya itu tulus dan murni.

"Hei, siapa kau mengajariku apa dan siapa yang pantas atau tidak pantas untukku, Wookie? Bukan hakmu untuk menilai, tapi akulah yang memutuskan. Cinta tidak membutakanku, Ryeowookkie. Kalau aku buta karena cintaku padamu, mana mungkin aku bisa melihat wajah manismu? Menyaksikan kelembutanmu? Dan dari mataku aku menyimpulkan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku melihat semuanya Ryeowookie, cinta itu tidak buta, namun membuka mata..."

Sahutan panjang dan bijaksana dari presiden sekolah Choi Siwon membuat Ryeowook mendongak tak percaya. Merasakan dirinya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi namja itu. Dan rasanya luar biasa menyenangkan. Haruskah Ryeowook kagum pada dirinya sendiri?

"Jadi..." Siwon menggantung ucapannya. Tangannya masih memberikan kehangatan di sela rambut gadis itu, merasai helaiannya yang entah mengapa seperti tenunan sutera.

Ryeowook mencari alasan yang bisa meyakinkannya. Saat matanya menyelami manik tegas Siwon, yeoja itu terpesona.

"Aku... ijinkan aku mencoba, sunbae..." sahutnya lambat. Mata Siwon memerangkapnya, tak mampu berpaling.

Dan senyuman super manis nan tampan menjadi hadiahnya dari namja itu.

"Aku akan mengajarimu cintaku, Ryeowookie. Let me show you my love, sweety..." ucap Siwon tegas.

Ryeowook mengusap sudut matanya yang kembali basah, dan mengangguk seraya tersenyum menggemaskan.

**.**

**.**

Kim So Eun...

Nyonya Kim,

Ibu dengan tiga orang anak. Dan dihadapannya kini adalah cinta dari masa lalunya. Masa lalu menyakitkan yang memberinya luka tak berkesudahan. Yang bekasnya bahkan masih tersaji di kehidupannya. Menyakiti dan menyayat hati.

"Apa kau masih hidup seperti gelandangan, Park? Ataukah kau sudah berubah dari tikus got menjadi kucing rumahan?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Namun si Park tak terpengaruh. Dia punya kebanggaan tersendiri. Yeoja yang berkali-kali mengumpatnya ini dulu pernah bertekuk lutut padanya. Membuka pahanya dengan sukarela, meninggalkan apa yang dinamakan dengan keluarga. Tak lagi peduli seorang putri dan sang suami.

"Jangan begitu, So Eun-ah. Aku datang padamu baik-baik. Maaf dulu aku meninggalkanmu saat tahu kau hamil, tapi bukankah seharusnya semua telah berlalu?" bujuknya.

Nyonya Kim memelototi lelaki itu. Keki setengah mati. Ingin menghunus belati dan menebar bunga di gundukan tanah basah dengan nisan bertahtakan nama sang lelaki.

"Tidak usah mengingatkanku pada kelakuan pengecutmu itu. Dan jangan banyak bicara. Aku bersedia menemuimu karena kau menawarkan hal itu padaku, Park Jung Hyun!" gertak nyonya Kim. Waktunya terlalu banyak tersita oleh bualan yang berarti lelaki itu. Dia harus segera pulang dan membersihkan rumah, agar suaminya dan putri kesayangannya betah berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dalam frame keluarga.

Park Jung Hyun mengernyitkan kening. Dia berdecak pelan, "Aku membutuhkan mereka. Kau sudah punya suami dan seorang anak yang bisa menjamin kehidupanmu. Sedang aku? Aku butuh penopang hidup. Dan aku ingat punya keturunan darimu. Dua orang. Hahaha, mungkin aku akan hidup senang setelah ini," racaunya gembira.

Kali ini nyonya Kim turut senang bersamanya. Impiannya tentang sebuah keluarga bahagia akan menjadi nyata. Dua benalu akan segera berlalu.

"Dan suamiku takkan bisa berbuat apapun. Kau lebih berhak atas mereka, Park. Terserah kau saja, mau menjual atau memanfaatkan mereka untukmu sendiri. Keduanya cukup bagus..." Nyonya Kim mereka-reka apa yang pantas dijalani dua tikus penganggu baginya itu.

Park Hyun Jung juga tampak berpikir. Rencana hidupnya kedepan harus terancang sempurna. Dia akan punya dua tangan dan kaki tambahan untuk menaklukan kerasnya sosialita Korea. Dua anak akan memberi lebih banyak uang untuknya menyambung hidup.

"Datanglah besok. Dan kupastikan tidak akan ada yang menghalangimu untuk membawa mereka. Aku tak sabar menunggu hari itu, Park!" Nyonya Kim tersenyum manis karena khayalannya, mengisi tiga piring untuk sarapan, atau berdiam di hari bersalju sambil menyisir rambut Heechul sang putri.

**.**

**.**

Siwon menatap berkas di depannya dengan setengah jiwa. Kebahagiaan yang baru saja teraih bisakah dia pertahankan untuk bertahun-tahun berikutnya?

Oxford menantinya, tak perlu menunggu kelulusan. Dia telah diterima melalui jalur prestasi akademik.

Hati Ryeowook digenggamnya, setelah melalui fase canggung yang mendebarkan.

Mana yang harus dia pertahankan?

Tentu saja ada rencana kedua. Dia pergi, dan Ryeowook menunggunya. Saling berjanji setia dan memberi kabar setiap pagi juga malam hari menjelang tidur, atau setiap waktu makan. Lalu dia akan kembali dengan lebih mapan dan terpandang, melanjutkan rajutan cinta dan membina keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersama Ryeowook. Konsep ini kedengarannya lebih bagus.

Siwon tersenyum. Dimasukkannya berkas itu ke dalam ranselnya. Lalu melangkah lebar dna pasti menuju gerbang sekolah dimana Ryeowook menantinya. Dia berjanji akan mengantar gadis itu pulang.

Ryeowook dapat melihatnya dari kejauhan, dan menunduk sambil memegang tas sekolahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Siwon yakin yeoja itu tengah malu, dan pipinya memerah.

"Kajja.."

Siwon merebut tas yeoja itu, dan sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. Mereka memang tak berjalan beriringan, namun senyum di wajah keduanya menyiratkan aura yang jelas. Keduanya malu, namun bahagia.

Siwon membantu Ryeowook masuk ke dalam bus yang datang bertepatan dengan keduanya sampai di halte. Keduanya memang pulang paling akhir karena rapat dadakan Lee sonsaengnim selaku pembina kesiswaan. Ada beberapa siswa lain teman sekolah mereka yang juga pulang terakhir namun memilih jalan kaki atau kereta bawah tanah. Dan jam-jam seperti ini memang jam sibuk dimana semua pengais rejeki berduyun-duyun kembali ke sarangnya, apa yang mereka sebut dengan rumah. Angkutan umum yang memadai serta kenyamanan fasilitasnya menjadi pilihan utama kembali ke rumah dengan santai.

Namun Ryeowook hampir mengeluh. Tak ada kursi tersisa. Dan ruang kosong untuk yeoja kecil sepertinya berdiri pun tak mumpuni. Bus terlalu padat. Namun memang hanya demikian caranya agar dia sampai di rumah dengan cepat. Inipun sudah terlambat. Mereka (dia dan Siwon) bisa saja bersabar sedikit untuk busa yang lebih malam, dan longgar, namun kerinduan pada rumah membuatnya cemas ingin segera pulang.

"Ryeowookie." Siwon menariknya mendekat, saat segerombolan karyawan paruh baya ikut masuk. Siwon menghalangi interaksi gesekan antar penumpang itu dari kekasihnya dengan tubuh kekarnya. Saat bus hampir berjalan, dengan cepat Siwon menepati spot di bagian pintu bus yang tertutup. Satu tangaannya bergelayut pada pegangan besi, seang satu yang lain lagi melindungi Ryeowook dengan menahan pada kaca pintu, memerangkap tubuh Ryeowook di depannya. Jauh dari himpitan namja-namja paruh baya berjas biasa, atau pria-pria muda urakan yang menyumpal telinga dengan earphonenya.

Ryeowook nanar memandang kancing-kancing seragam sekolah Siwon di hadapannya. Belum pernah dia sedekat ini dengan orang lain, selain Kibum, atau merasa sehangat ini karena rasa aman terlindungi.

Oh, lupakah Ryeowook mereka sudah berciuman?

Guncangan pelan bus yang melaju statis itu membuat beberapa orang bergerak tanpa sengaja, dan saling menghimpit satu sama lain. Dorongan dari arah belakangnya membuat tangan Siwon yang menahan pada pintu bus terlepas, dan tubuhnya bergerak maju, mempersempit ruang personal Ryeowook. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Siwon memeluknya, dekat dan hangat, disertai rintihan kecil.

"Ommo!...mi..mianhe, Ryeowookie" geramnya karena terkejut dengan gelombang himpitan tiba-tiba itu. Sebisa mungkin Siwon berusaha agar tubuhnya tak terlalu menekan tubuh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya bergumam tak jelas dan lirih. Namun anggukan kepalanya ditafsirkan Siwon bahwa Ryeowook tak menyalahkannya.

"Gwenchana? Harusnya tadi kita jalan saja," tanya Siwon khawatir. Selisih waktu dua puluh menit mungkin tak mengapa daripada harus menyiksa Ryeowook seperti ini.

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat.

"Anio, sunbae. Aku baik-baik saja. Bukankah ada kau bersamaku," sahutnya lirih. Dan dekatnya kedua tubuh pemuda itu memungkinkan Siwon untuk masih bisa menangkap ucapan Ryeowook.

"Gomawo, sunbae," ucap Ryeowook tulus, kali ini mamndang Siwon tepat di retinanya, tanda bahwa dia benar-benar merasa bahagia, dan dia berterima kasih. Sinar matanya jelas, menggambarkan suka cita di hatinya. Hari ini adalah hari terindah Ryeowook selama hampir 17 tahun masa hidupnya. Dan Siwon menangkap imaji itu dengan jelas.

Gosh! Jangan wajah itu! Pandangan berbinar, dan senyum manis, serta rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi pualamnya!

Siwon membasahi bibirnya yang entah bagaimana kembali kering. Alisnya tebalnya berkerut menahan gejolak perasaannya. Cintanya semakin membuncah. Siwon sangat bersyukur dan mengecup dahi yeoja itu berkali-kali, membuatnya menerima reaksi kaget dari Ryeowook. Namun Siwon tak peduli.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ryeowookie. Sunguh," bisiknya di kening Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook membalasnya dengan meremas erat seragam Siwon di bagian dadanya. Lalu perlahan dia mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada itu.

Ryeowook mendengarnya dengan jelas, degup jantung Siwon yang berpacu. Yeoja itu semakin merona, dan memasrahkan diri untuk menyesapi harum khas kelelakian aroma tubuh Siwon. Disela-sela padatnya bus yang menyebalkan, waktu berlalu sangat menyenangkan bagi Ryeowook. Ada seorang lelaki. Kekasihnya. Yang kini setiap saat akan menjaganya, membuatnya merasa terlindungi. Hati yeoja itu menghangat dan dia tersennyum.

Di atas kepalanya, mengamati garis belahan rambut Ryeowook, dan menciumi wangi sampo yeoja itu, Siwon juga tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

"Sampai jumpa besok. Sebenarnya ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu, Ryeowookie. Dan kita akan melakukannya besok." Ucap Siwon sambil memainkan jemari gadis itu dalam genggamannya.

"Ne, sunbae,"

Siwon merasa gemas dengan jawaban singkat itu dan terkekeh.

"Masuklah. Istirahat dengan benar. Mimpikan tentang kita malam ini," lirih Siwon padanya.

Ryeowook menunduk, namun mengangguk.

Siwon mengacak rambutnya, dan mendorong bahu Ryeowook memasuki halaman rumahnya. Ryeowook melangkah perlahan, sesekali masih sempat menoleh. Yang didapatinya adalah senyuman manis Siwon plus lesung pipi yang mempertegas ketampanan namja itu. Siwon masih belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya ketika Ryeowook hendak membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Pandangan terakhir, dan Ryeowook mampu menangkap dengan jelas bibir Siwon yang mengucapkan kata cinta tanpa suara.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya lembut, menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

Tak ada yang menyahut. Tuan Kim belum kembali dari kantornya. Begitu juga Heechul. Nyonya Kim yang tengah merangkai verbenna dalam sebuah pot pendek dan kecil di ruang depan hanya diam, seolah tak mendengar apapun.

Ryeowook mendesah, dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Dia ingin merasakan segarnya air dingin membasuh wajahnya yang mulai terasa lelah.

"Kibummie.." panggilnya pada sosok yang berbaring di kasurnya sambil membaca salah satu buku pelajarannya.

"Itu tadi yang dinamakan rapat? Apa kau rapat sambil menggenggam tangan presiden sekolahmu itu? Atau kau membiarkannya merayumu berdalih pulang bersama?" cecar Kibum padanya tanpa menatapnya sama sekali, bahkan tak membalas sapaannya.

Ryeowook memperhatikan saudaranya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Rupanya sikap dingin Kibum padanya masih belum mencair. Belum pernah sebelumnya Kibum kesal padanya selama beberapa hari. Ini yang terlama.

"Kibummie... aku takkan menjelaskannya padamu tentang rapat, karena aku tak berbohong. Tapi kita harus bicara," Ryeowook mendekatinya, dan duduk di samping tubuhnya yang berbaring. Diambilnya buku yang dibaca oleh Kibum, membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan sinis gratis dan mematikan.

"...dia Choi Siwon. Kami menjadi kekasih siang ini. Aku rasa aku menyukainya. Kibummie, bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik padanya?" harap Ryeowook.

Kibum menyunggingkan senyum pahit. Senyum dingin yang bahkan tak sampai ke matanya.

"Kumohon.." bujuk Ryeowook lagi, kali ini meraih tangan Kibum dan meremasnya lembut.

"Kau punya aku," balas Kibum keras kepala.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau dan dia berbeda. Kebutuhanku akan keberadaan kalian berbeda. Demi aku, bisakah kita berdamai? Dan bersikap baik pada Siwon sunbae?"

Kibum kesal dengan jawaban itu. Kibum justru menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan memeluk guling Ryeowook, lalu memejamkan mata seolah tak ada siapapun disana.

"Kibummie..."

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook menyelesaikan mandinya dan menatap miris pada Kibum yang tengah terlelap. Bibir namja itu terkatup rapat, dan sebagian rambutnya menutupi mata. Sungguh, menatap Kibum yang tengah tertidur tak pernah membuat Ryeowook bosan. Namja itu tampan. Kulitnya putih. Matanya meski kecil namun bulat, sama seperti miliknya. Kibum memesona. Bahkan sebagai saudara, Ryeowook tak bisa mengabaikan bahwa Kibum itu tampan.

"Ryeowookie.." bisikan datang dari celah pintu kamarnya yang dibuka seseorang. Dan orang itu melangkah masuk.

"Unni," sapa Ryeowook senang. Dirinya dan Heechul memang hanya bisa banyak berinteraksi di malam hari.

Heechul memutar bola matanya bosan melihat Kibum. Namun tatapannya berubah saat mendapati Ryeowook seperti orang tercekat yang ingin cepat-cepat bercerita namun tak mampu.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" selidik Heechul. Dan dugaannya tepat. Pipi Ryeowook merona.

"Hei, siapa lelaki itu?" tanya Heechul tepat sasaran. Sorot matanya tak sabar menunggu jawaban Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap Heechul penuh harap, "Siwon sunbae. Choi Siwon.." jawabnya sambil malu-malu.

"Ommona!" pekik Heechul tertahan. Telapak tangan menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Siwon? Presiden sekolahmu, yang sering bersamamu? Namja tampan dengan alis tebal dan bibir panjang? Yang kalau tertawa memiliki lesung pipi menggoda? Yang tubuhnya tinggi ideal, dan sempurna? Namja itu? Yang beberapa kali menyapamu di gerbang sekolah?" Heechul tampak dilanda kepanikan. Ini berita besar yang menggembirakan. Tentu saja dia cukup tahu Siwon. Heechul pernah berjumpa dengannya ketika mengantar dongsaengnya ke sekolah, dan saat itu beberapa kali mereka bertegur sapa saat Siwon menyapa Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk senang. Kembali Heechul menjerit tertahan.

"My Gosh! Dia kandidat terbaik, Wookie" dukungnya. Lalu Heechul tertawa. Sungguh, adik kecilnya sudah dewasa. Bahkan memiliki kekasih. Heechul begitu senang. Diliriknya tubuh Kibum, dan menyeret kaki namja itu turun dari ranjang, membuatnya terkejut.

"Ya! Kapan giliranmu, ice prince!" teriak Heechul dan menggodai pinggang Kibum dengan gelitik mautnya.

**.**

**.**

"**ANDWAEEE!**"

Kibum meloncat turun tangga saat mendengar teriakan Heechul. Dua tiga anak tangga sekali dia melangkah. Ryeowook menyusul tergopoh di belakangnya.

"Tidak bisa begitu Heechulie. Dia lebih berhak," suara lembut nyonya Kim terdengar sangat berwibawa, seolah tengah menenangkan anaknya.

Kibum sampai di tempat kedua orang tuanya serta Heechul berada. Ryeowook menyusul di belakangnya. Ryeowook berdiri di belakang Kibum, memandang tak mengarti pada tiga orang dewasa yang dicintainya. Matanya juga menangkap keberadaan seseorang lagi yang asing di matanya. Lelaki itu juga memandangnya. Pandangannya memuja, membuat kuduknya meremang.

"Tapi akulah ayahnya" Tuan Kim berusaha, meski ada ketidakyakinan bahwa pernyataan tersebut bisa menjadi alasannya.

"Kau tahu kebenarannya," potong lelaki asing itu.

"Kita tidak bisa menghalanginya. Dia ayah mereka. Kau tidak mau kan perkara ini sampai ke polisi?" Nyonya Kim seolah terlihat cemas.

"Tidak! Tidak bisa! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada kami!" Heechul histeris sambil menuding lelaki itu. Tuan Kim mengepalkan kedua tangannya, namun tak berdaya.

Ryeowook dan Kibum bergantian memandangi orang-orang tersebut. Ryeowook sangat resah melihat tangisan Heechul. Heechul pun melihat padanya dan Kibum dengan nestapa yang kentara.

Heechul berlari, memeluk keduanya dengan erat.

"Mereka adikku. Mereka adikku. Kau tak bisa membawanya. Mereka adikku!" isak Heechul, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan Kibum dan Ryeowook dalam dekapan kecilnya.

"Sayang... jangan begini. Kau masih bisa bersama mereka. Park hanya ingin berkumpul dengan penerus keturunannya. Mereka bukan hak ayahmu.."

Tuan Kim memalingkan wajah dari tatapan memohon sang istri. Tuan Kim tak rela, namun apa yang dikatakan istrinya benar sepenuhnya. Lelaki itu, Park, adalah ayah Kibum dan Ryeowook. Penghancur keluarganya.

"Appa...Appa! Jebal! Kumohon, jangan biarkan ahjussi itu membawa dongsaengku. Appa!" Heechul mengiba pada tuan Kim. Namun melihat ayahnya memalingkan muka, dada Heechul seperti terhantam pentungan baja.

"Appa..." lirih Heechul. Tangisnya semakin tersedu. Rengkuhannya pada Kibum dan Ryeowook semakin kuat, tak peduli mungkin akan menimbulkan sesak pada keduanya. Menyahuti sedu sedannya, Ryeowook menangis tertahan. Sedang Kibum dengan wajah datar menghujam lelaki asing itu dengan pandangannya.

'_...bukankah kita keluarga? Tidakkah appa menyayangi kami? Appa... tolong... tolong pertahankan kami... appa mencintai Wookie dan Bummie kan? Appa...'_

**.**

**.**

* * *

To be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~

**.**

**.**

BigThanks for my sweetest and dearest readers and reviewers:

**][Meidi96][****deekEnha1][****audreyMusaena][****winnie][****pinkyBee][****ociGaemwook][****thiefaniFhaa][****ryeoRyeong][****gimHeegi][****myRyeongKu][****key-Chan][****HanazawaKay][****ghaldabalqies][**

**mian, kalau ada yang ketinggalan, ini resiko mata mejem miku hehehe silahkan protes #chu~~~**

**See U next :***

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
